Look Who's Laughing Now!
by yaoihime22
Summary: After receiving an alarming msg from suna, the Hokage immediately sends Naruto and a couple of ravens to the kage aid , worry , frustration and anticipation before the truth is reveal. sasunaru nejigaa,mpreg mrated to be safe


Disclamer: we dont own naruto we wished, if we did everyone would be a yaoi paring, well almost everyone for that matter.

Summary: well you read it at the summary.

Warning: yaoi, pairings sasunaru , nejigaa , mpreg.

**MAJOR PROPS ON OUR BETA :**Sabaku no Koneko

This account is for a pair of yaoi crazed sisters .

Who's Laughing Now

Story By:

Dafny Gonzalez & Denisse Escobar

It was a great morning for Tsunade. The paperwork seemed to have disappeared for once, her bottle of sake was still cold and it tasted like the best morning breakfast she ever had. Suddenly she heard rushed footsteps outside her room. She knew something was wrong. Someone was running towards her office like their life depended on it. Hurriedly, she tried to hide the bottle but at the end, all she managed was to put it on the floor before the door burst open and a short-of-breath Shizune barged in, waiving a scroll around.

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama! There's trouble! It's from Suna! They sent their best eagle with a message! Tt seems the Kazekage is in trouble here," she said as she handed her the scroll with the wind symbol. The blond woman internally groaned. 'Damn...the day was going too well, I knew something was going to happen.... It was too good to be true....'

She took the scroll and unfolded it to look into the urgent message, which sounded;

_To the Fire Country Hokage,_

_This is Temari, I apologize for the sudden emergency but I would like to request if you would be so kindly as to send Uzumaki Naruto to our Sand country. The Kazekage locked himself in his room four days ago. He has refused to leave the room, won't eat, work or talk to no one. The only thing that he has demanded is for Naruto to come and see him. We have tried getting to the bottom of things but to no avail. We would like to ask for the shinobi in question to assist us. Any further attempts to get an answer from the Kazekage has resulted in a death threat or damage to the involved person. Since it could only be dealt by Naruto, I would like to request to send him as soon as possible._

_Thank you._

_Konoha Allies Sand Embassy,_

_Temari_

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Damn brats.... Shizune, where's Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, is he in any mission?"

"No, he doesn't have any missions for the time being."

"Any new missions that he would be sent to?"

"No we have no A class mission at the moment, Tsunade-sama."

"Ok then, call the Uchiha and Naruto over to my office, and send a message to Suna telling them that their request has been approved and that he would arrive in three days."

"Hai." The black haired assistant walked out, heading to write the message to Suna and send a message to the ANBU headquarters and have the two requested shinobi to report immediately to the Hokage.

Tsunade was left in her office and she sighed in annoyance as she eyed her bottle. "Guess it will have to wait until I give the order..." she said with sadness in her eyes as she knew that the blond would take a long time to arrive and all she wanted to do was relax.

It was until 10 minutes later that the two geared-up ANBU with the Kitsune and Raven masks made their way to the Hokage tower.

"Baa-chan, what's going on? I was on my break when they demanded me to head here with Sasuke-teme. I was about to eat ramen, you know better than to disturb me when I'm about to do my favourite thing..." the blond said as he removed his mask and revealed a small pout on the pink lips.

"Yeah, I know how you feel about your time with your ramen, but I wouldn't have called you here if it wasn't important. We received a message from Suna; it seems the Kazekage is in trouble and they need you immediately."

"What happened? What's going on; is he ok?" the blond questioned, panicked and feeling uneasy about the news.

"Calm down Naruto, I don't know what's going on either. The message we received was from Temari. She informed us that Gaara locked himself in his room and won't come out, " Tsunade explained, all the same trying to calm the worried blond.

"I don't see how that's any trouble," Naruto shrugged and relaxed as it was nothing bad. Sasuke, who had removed his mask as well and was standing listening to their conversation raised a brow thinking that it was not really necessary to send two of the best ANBUs for something so stupid, he didn't bother voicing his opinion. After all, three days alone with Naruto was great for him.

"According to the message he won't eat or work, and hasn't talked to anyone and he is demanding to talk to you. He, as the Yondaime Kazekage, cannot ignore his responsibilities as a Kage. Because of that, I am sending the both of you to go see what's the problem, and I expect that you don't come back until you know what's wrong and fix the problem. Is that understood?" she demanded, while she reached for her bottle. 'Screw waiting,' she thought, already getting a headache by just talking to the blond.

"Fine, I understand…. You shouldn't drink so much its too early...."

"Look brat, I don't tell you when to eat Ramen so don't even think about telling me when I can or can't get my drink on," she barked as she ignored the blond and started drinking."Ha...whatever. Anyways, the two of us will get going...but I need to take someone with me other than Sasuke."

"Why the hell do you need two people for? Sasuke was not really requested but I figured that he would want to go along with you since you two are inseparable, but this is not a field trip for you to go vacationing."

"Don't even ask, trust me you don't want to know" the blond rolled his eyes at her glare. Sasuke smirked having an idea of who his Kitsune wanted to take in the mission.

"Who is it?" she questioned with a frown at the raven's smirk.

"Neji. he's not doing anything for now, he's in a break for a couple of days after finishing his mission with Gai, so he won't be needed."

"Sure whatever, just go already."

Both nodded and poofed out the room heading to the Hyuuga Compound where they knew the Hyuuga was. They landed in the outside training ground when they spotted Neji sparing with Hinata.

"Naruto, Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Neji asked as the training halted and both Hyuugas turned to the ANBUs.

"Let's go Neji, we're heading to Suna. The Kazekage won't come out of his room and it's been 4 days. You're coming with us," the blond demanded with an almost angry face, it was rare to see anger on his always happy face but Hinata just passed as her imagination, she had gotten over her crush on the blue eyed man after Kiba declared his love, she had a new love to worry about.

"Ok I got it. Let me get geared up and I'll meet you at the exit of the Konoha Gates."

Naruto huffed and speed away not even bothering to glance at the Hyuuga one more time.

_Later..._

"Took you long enough," an impatient Naruto barked as he saw Neji appeared, ready for the trip.

Neji narrowed his eyes, annoyed. He had only taken 9 minutes and was early, he didn't understand why he was being treated that way.

"Lets go," Sasuke interrupted the silent glares.

They headed to Suna, jumping from tree to tree at top speed. It had been a while of awkward silence and Sasuke wondered at what point would his dobe finally burst with all the questions that were swarming his head. It didn't take a genius to know he blamed Neji for Gaara's current actions, by the way he kept glancing over to the Hyuuga.

"What did you do?"

'I knew he wouldn't last long...' Sasuke smirked, knowing Naruto too well.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything," Neji defended himself.

"Then what? We left him fine two weeks ago, did you go back? Have you sent him any messages? What did you do?" Naruto continued his interrogation.

"I already told you that I didn't do anything, Naruto. I swear, he was fine the last time that I saw him" he answered honestly. He was also worried not knowing what had happened to his redhead. And he was annoyed that Naruto was not making things easier for him.

"You had to have done something for him to be acting like this!" the blond continued to bellow the raven.

Sasuke groaned internally. 'This was going to be along trip.... So much for spending time with Naruto on a three-day trip...'

And he was proven right as the rest of the trip consisted of Naruto questioning Neji nonstop, Sasuke just laughed mentally at some of the stupid questions that his Kitsune asked. Neji, for the other part, seemed to be in the border of breaking down as all the blaming was getting to him.

"If you did anything Hyuuga, I'll kill you," Naruto told him as he jumped to another tree, picking up speed.

Neji finally couldn't take anymore and exasperated he lashed out at the silent Sasuke.

"Uchiha, why don't you control your uke?"

"Don't talk to him that way, and I don't need him to control me. I might be an uke but I can still beat you!" Naruto barked back.

The Uchiha just remained quiet knowing that he couldn't really control the dobe when he was like that not if he wanted some, so he opted to not make him anymore angrier than what he already was and not to intrude on the problem, although he didn't see why didn't they just wait to talk to Gaara and find out the problem instead of putting the blame on Neji. But it would be bad if he was at fault. Naruto would probably kill him.

Neji sighed as they got to Suna after the three horrible days with Naruto. Naruto rushed ahead. Both Neji and Sasuke were trying to catch up to him. 'Where does he get his energy from?' both ravens wondered at the same time as they saw him heading inside the country. They had hardly rested - Naruto wouldn't allow them. He had become worried over the days and was now almost sick with worry, he had even thrown up a few hours back.

The first one that the blond spotted was Temari who was pacing on the hallway with a worried face. She was tired, she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Temari, where's Gaara?" the Jinchuriki pleaded for an answer as soon as he got to her.

"Naru-chan! Thank god you're here. Thank you for coming. He's in his room and he won't come out, and he hasn't eaten anything at all. I'm really worried." she told him as she walked them inside and headed to the redhead's room.

"Its ok, Temari, we're here, don't worry we will help you." Naruto tried confronting the worried sister.

"Here," they stopped at the door.

She knocked on the double doors. "Gaara...Gaara, Naruto is here as you asked. Please open the door."

"Gaara, I'm here please open the door," Naruto asked him through the door. He sighed in relieve as the lock of the door was unlocked. He turned the knob and pushed inside slowly. Then, they saw the Kazekage in his bed with his legs tight to his chest and his arms around his legs. He seemed to be almost to the crying point. The overprotective blond ran to the bed, taking Gaara in his arms and sending dagger glare to Neji. He knew that at some point the raven was at fault for this, and if proven, he would make him pay.

The redhead just nuzzled his face into Naruto's chest and wouldn't see any of the newcomers in the room.

"Gaara, tell me what happened?" he gently asked him, ready to beat Neji if he was the culprit of it all.

They waited a couple of minutes then Gaara reluctantly emerged from his hold. "Naruto...I was talking to Shukaku a week ago because he kept laughing in his consciousness and it was starting to annoy me...so I wanted to know what was so funny..." his voice cracked. " I…I just wanted to know what was so funny...and then he told me…and the horror that came out of his mouth…the horror I couldn't believe it…. Oh Naruto..." he stopped and once again buried his face on the blond's chest.

Sasuke was getting impatient, but he had to bare with it. Naruto was more mad than ever and confused. He could see it on his face so he just stayed quiet resting on the wall next to the door in case he had to get out of the way. He glanced at Neji who had a frown in his face. He didn't know what was going on but he could tell that it didn't please him that Gaara was in this shape. Besides, it couldn't be good, after all it involved the demon.

"And then what happened? What did Shukaku said?" the Kyuubi vessel tried to persuade the redhead to continue with what had happened.

"He told me…. He said that all Demons have the abilities to change their hosts' reproductive organs...so that they can bare children and… well...you know…I'm pregnant, Naruto..." Gaara just stayed hidden from everyone.

"...say what?" Naruto asked wanting to make sure that he didn't hear wrong.

"I'm pregnant, Naruto. Pregnant, as in having a baby in 9 or say, 8 months..." Gaara explained and buried his face again once he had heard his sister gasp.

The blond seemed to process the information for a minute, then he burst out laughing nonstop, it was just too funny. He continued his fit while Temari, Neji and Sasuke gaped, unable to speak or react.

Finally, Gaara glared, mad at Naruto. "Stop laughing, it's not funny! Why don't you ask Kyuubi if the same thing can happen to you and lets see if its funny!" he yelled angrily, trying to still be in a ball position now that Naruto was up.

That stopped the blond's laughing fit, he was in disbelieve. Kyuubi wouldn't do that to him, but to be reassured he went into his consciousness to talk to the demon.

"Kyuu, did you heard what Gaara is saying that we can get pregnant? Can I get pregnant right now? Answer me, ball of fur!" Naruto demanded.

"Well, you can't really get pregnant right now, the redhead is right though, you can bare children even if you are male."

"So I have to be careful from now on so that won't happen to me?"

"Yeah sure for the next one, but you'll have to wait the nine months to start practicing safe sex..." he sneered.

"NANI?" he yelled, stunned.

While Naruto was still in shock Kyuubi kept laughing. After a few minutes of shock he couldn't handle the fox's taunts anymore. The chuckles of his idea 'of a cute Uchiha kit' bothered him more than the constant laughing that resonated all over the cage. He came out of his mind and watched as the redhead nodded in agreement knowingly as the realization showed in his stunned face. Naruto gasped and the redhead understood how he felt, he welcomed him into his open awaiting arms, comforting his friend who was in the same situation as him.

Once they were together in the bed, the blonde and redhead looked at each other realizing that the ones at fault weren't them but the two sex-crazed ravens who were just there stupidly standing in front of them.

Naruto snuggled into Gaara's arms much like Gaara had done first while the Kage turn his eyes to glare at both ravens at fault. Both the Uchiha and Hyuuga finally realized the implications of the situation, but were still shocked. Gaara used his sand to push both ravens out with deadly force while he continued to glare yet still give comfort to Naruto. Gaara had had 4 days to adjust or at least to understand the implications but Naruto had just found out, it was understandable for him to need someone to be with him.

After a few minutes, Temari walked out of the room, barking orders to Baki to get food for both newly pregnant teens, opting to give them sometime alone to deal with their situation. She guessed they needed the comfort. Only another Jinchuriki in the same situation could offer each other. She walked past the two frozen fathers-to-be and shook her head at seeing them still frozen.

"Shit Sasuke, Tsunade is going to kill us…by the way, you're ready to revive your clan?" Neji questioned, still staring at the door that had been forcibly closed. The raven just replied in a monotone voice. "Yeah, we're dead…and it seems you won't have to wait for the main branch to have an heir...."

_In Konoha..._

Tsunade was checking her bingo cards when she realized she had won and not just won she had hit the big price. She frowned, sure that something was terribly wrong, something was going to happen. But before she could anticipate any problems she looked up at Shizune who burst in through the door with a scroll in hand.

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama! There's news from Suna, but it's private for your eyes only."

'Great...' she eyed the bingo card. '...this is not good...'

"Give it to me," she took the scroll from Shizune and placed chakra into the seal as it poofed and it opened revealing the following letter;

_Dear Hokage_

_We appreciate that you sent the requested Shinobi and are glad of the extra help. To answer your questions I send this message in a further request of an extended stay of the three men that you recently sent to Suna to our aid. The extended period is for 9 months, Gaara refuses to let go of Naruto until his pregnancy is over and in turn Uchiha Sasuke won't leave the new Unborn Uchiha Heir. If shinobis are needed, we would happily sent a few to cover for their absence. I am fully aware that they won't be as capable as the three that you have sent but it will only be for the time being. We are terribly sorry to cause so much trouble. We also wish to see if it would be possible to send one of your pupils over. Sakura would be perfect for checking the baby's conditions, we trust her medical knowledge. It would only be periodically to check on the pregnant boys and she would be sent back to the Fire Country as soon as the checkups are done. Also we would like if it a message could be passed to the Hyuuga compound that the future father to be, Hyuuga Neji, won't be coming back for a while. Gaara has sent him into a confined room and placed two ANBUs for him not to be able to leave the room. Of course, it's for his own safety. The Kazekage recently has a menacing aura while looking at him, for it is mostly his fault. Anyways I am truly grateful._

_Thank you._

_Konoha Allies Sand Embassy,_

_Temari_

Tsunade kept staring at the scroll, she read it, and in shock, she reread it trying to understand the information. She thought it was probably a joke from the blond but Temari wouldn't joke like that. So, this pregnancies must be true and a side effect of having the demons sealed inside them. Finally after her shock wore off, the only thing that she was up to was to go to the nearest bar, she would drown herself in sake. She walked into the bar muttering 'pregnant'. People started to stare but were afraid of the blonde Hokage and fleeted to their homes.

Please rate and review !! if you want a continuance of this story let us know , if not this one shot stands alone ....


End file.
